Input/output (I/O) latency is an important metric for tracking the status and performance of two computing systems coupled via a network. Typically, the computing systems (e.g., a server, mobile device, laptop, desktop computer, storage volume, router, switch, etc.) record performance metrics that can be used to measure system performance e.g., if one of the entities is overworked or is assigned insufficient bandwidth. System administrators often rely on such metrics to diagnose performance issue and identify solutions to issues. As such, providing the system administrator with accurate and detailed performance metrics helps the administrator to make an appropriate decision for addressing a performance issues.